The Space Between
by MicchiChan
Summary: In a world of castles and crowns, loyalties and lies, Yuna is torn between her duty to her kingdom, and to her heart. As if that is not burden enough, the feelings and opinions of those she holds dear are on the line. The choice is hers, and the stakes are large.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure sat in a windowsill, knees to her chest and arms wrapped lazily around them, staring out at the endless flow of rain on a dark night. Her mind was mercifully silent, but there is a feeling that something is about to change irreversibly. A small shudder runs through her, having nothing to do with the weather.

She turns her head to the doorway, hearing approaching footsteps clearly on the wooden floor of the hallway. Sure enough, an easily audible knock resounded on the door to her room.

"Yuna? You alive in there?" A familiar voice calls quietly, comforting the girl instantly. She felt a simple but heartfelt smile stretch across her lips.

"Tidus, come on in. It's been awhile,"

The door to the large room opened slowly to reveal a young man. His hair was wet and slightly messy, so dark in fact, that you would never believe he was actually a fair blonde when his hair was dry. He stood about five feet and seven inches, with long and thin limbs and muscles. When he smiled, his bright blue eyes lit up and his dimples appeared. To the girl. Yuna, this young man was her childhood friend, second to none, Tidus.

"How is the Moon Kingdom's heir this lovely evening?" Titus inquired, smiling and bowing, his eyes glittering teasingly. He looked Yuna over carefully. She looked the same as always, her creamy brunette hair falling gracefully just above her shoulders, the bangs on one side almost covering her green eye while her blue eye was easily visible. As always, she wore a simple, yet elegant kimono, the top a simple white wrap and the skirt a deep blue with small star-like designs near the end. A brightly colored obi tied into an elegant bow in the back. Tidus, knowing her so well could tell that there was something not quite right about her appearance that had little to do with her attire. She looked tired, almost weary.

"I should ask you the same, Fire Kingdom heir." She said, smirking slightly at him from her window seat, casually swinging her legs down over the ledge, "I am fine, thank you. Your cheery presence saw to that,"

Tidus walked with an unconscious air of nobility to where Yuna sat on the windowsill. He bent his knees so that their eyes were on the same level, his blue orbs connecting with her multi-colored ones.

"I can see right through you, you know? I think you've been pushing yourself too hard!"

Yuna dissolved into a small fit of giggles. "You sound just like Rikku!" She managed through her giggles.

"Seriously," Tidus said, a pout and an expression of false hurt covering his visage. "Come, stay with me and my family in the Fire Kingdom for a while, it'll be good for you," He insisted gently, but with an underlying tone of finality.

"Well, I-"

"C'mon!"

"If it'll make you stop pouting…," She joked lightly, smiling at Tidus as he rose to a standing position before her. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and darted for the door, dragging her along with him before she had any adequate time to talk her way out of it.

"Shouldn't we tell my father?"

"Already done! Did you thing I would leave him to think you were kidnapped? Honestly Yuna!" Tidus said defensively, momentarily hurt that she would think so little of his planning skills.

The two came to the grand staircase of Tsuki Castle and stopped running, Tidus dropping Yuna's hand and beginning to take the stairs two at a time, a tribute to his high energy level. The princess, used to wearing restrictive clothing but yet unwilling to let him win, quickly devised a plan to get down the stairs ahead of him. As quickly and carefully as she could, she hoisted herself onto the railing and began to slide down, careful to keep from tearing her favorite kimono. The speed at which she slid down caused her light pink tinged sleeves to flare up behind her a bit. The look on Tidus's face as she passed him was absolutely priceless.

"I see the princess has some tricks up her sleeve. Impressively unprincesslike!"

"Even a princess can't behave perfectly all the time. Why, I'd go completely insane!"

Titus and Yuna fell into a fit of laughter. Tidus had an aura about him that made it impossible not to relax and enjoy yourself, something Yuna had always appreciated about their friendship. It was as natural to him to make her day as it was to breathe.

When they regained our breath and composure, the two continued on towards the massive entrance of what would soon be Yuna's kingdom. The sight of the doorway made Yuna feel a heavy feeling of dread settle in her chest.

"Tidus, I envy you. You're so lucky to have been born a male,"

"Um, why...do you say that? I mean, not that there aren't perks to being male, but," Titus asked, confused. He stopped walking suddenly and turned back to face his best friend.

"Well, you have no strings attached to ruling your kingdom. On the other hand, because I am a female, I have to marry within two months of assuming the throne of by law I forfeit rule," Yuna explained, pouting slightly, her eyes suddenly interested in her boot-clad feet. And the marble floors. Anything but Tidus' face.

"Is that what you're so terribly worried about?" Tidus chuckled and ran a hand through Yuna's hair teasingly, watching with a smile as she tried to swat his hand away.

"Not funny...," She reprimanded, looking at him worriedly.

"Aww, come on Yuna. Don't give me that look," Tidus said, once again acting hurt.

When she continued pouting, Tidus proceeding to lift her up and twirl her around. She couldn't contain herself, and before long, the oh so dignified princess was giggling hysterically.

"Much better!" Tidus said, smiling proudly at his accomplishment. "Don't worry too much Yuna, everything will work out in the end. Besides, if no one else will marry you, I will," He promised, only half kidding.

Yuna stopped in her tracks for a moment, her gaze once again resting on the floor. Did he really mean that? No, he was simply showing some support in order to ease her worries; nothing serious was in his last statement. She looked up to see him waiting and looking at her curiously. Shaking her head lightly, she walked up to his side.

"Thank you Tidus, I don't know what I would do without you," She said quietly, a hand reaching out to grab his in a gesture of friendship. "Now! Let's go!" She suddenly exclaimed, running spontaneously and effectively ending the serious moment. Tidus chuckled lightly as he matched her stride easily, hand still linked to hers.

**A/N:**

**Short? Yes. Sweet? You tell me.**

**I'm absolutely in love with just about every FFX character, and the storyline in the first game as well. Seeing as it was also one of the first games I played on my own, I'm especially fond of it. I figured it was about time I got around to writing a story for it. **

**This story clearly doesn't take place in Spira, as the game did, or at the ****very least, not at the same time period. I have kind of a medieval period in mind as I'm writing this, so there clearly is deviation from the real plot of the game. Hopefully you'll stick with me anyway and enjoy this little fantasy I'm working to create. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It took a while to get my thoughts on electronic paper for whatever reason. Anyway, while I'm disappointed at how few people seem to browse for FFX fanfictions these days in comparison to some of the other categories I write for, I'm pretty excited about this story. I hope that you share my excitement and will enjoy the ride just as much as I'm sure I will. Thanks!**

Yuna and Tidus arrived in the Fire Kingdom as night was just beginning to fall, and the vibrant oranges and pinks of the sunset truly did resemble the flame the kingdom was named for. Yuna brought a pale hand to her mouth, which was open in wonder of the beautiful scene before her.

"Lovely, isn't it? You've always had an eye for beautiful things," Tidus said, exiting the horse drawn carriage and offering his hand to his equally lovely lady friend. He watched the glittering delight in her eyes and felt lighter than he had in days. Yuna smiled sweetly at him, before accepting his proffered hand. She idly wondered when his hands had become calloused.

No sooner had she finished stepping out of the carriage, the massive and elaborately designed palace doors parted, revealing a flash of movement almost too fast for her eyes to perceive. A slight feminine figure with a head of fiery orange hair was squeezing her tightly a brief moment later.

"Rikku, it's been too long," Yuna addressed the girl, who was still hugging her far too tightly. Yuna's hand came to rest lightly on her head, patting gently a few times before the firecracker of a girl reluctantly released her.

"I missed you so much!" Rikku exclaimed, smiling with overdramatic tears building in her eyes. Her expression then did a complete shift as she turned a stern look of disapproval onto Tidus. "Why have you kept Yunie from me, you meanie?" She demanded, pointing her finger accusingly at the male.

Tidus' eyes grew wide and he waved his arms rapidly in a defensive motion. "I would never dream of keeping your beloved cousin from you, I-"

Yuna's soft chuckle caused Tidus and Rikku both to stop and look over at her curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, I had just forgotten how funny the two of you were together," She explained, another giggle escaping her at the looks on their faces despite her effort to contain them.

"Come on, Yunie, let's go inside," Rikku said, tugging enthusiastically on Yuna's arm. The two girls ran off into the palace, leaving Tidus in their dust.

A few hours later, Yuna went to the guest room that was reserved for her use. She had stayed here a great many times when she had been younger, before her duties as royalty had become serious. It was a simple, but spacious room, complete with a large bed with rich red pillows and coverlet, a walk-in closet, and an attached bathroom.

Walking into the closet, Yuna pulled a simple deep blue gown with slightly puffy sleeves and a flowy material from its hanger. She draped her kimono over a chair situated in the back of the closet carefully in order to avoid wrinkling when she inevitably had to return to her kingdom in her royal attire.

The young queen-to-be closed the door to her room soundlessly, before making her way through the spacious palace towards her favorite room. So many times had she taken this same path that it felt like second nature. Once in front of the grand double doors, she felt her excitement bubble up. Careful to avoid unnecessary noise, she slipped open on of the doors and made her way soundlessly into the room.

"I had wondered when you would return, Lady Yuna," A calming and deep voice offered tonelessly from his position in front of one of the many looming bookcases.

"Sir Auron, it's wonderful to see you," Yuna returned. In a room filled with countless bookshelves, Yuna had spent many peaceful hours in the presence of Auron, one of the Fire Kingdom's advisors.

"Some new books came in that may be to your tastes. Try the second level bookshelf, fifth from the staircase," He suggested. Auron was slightly amused that so reserved a woman was interested in murder mysteries and had been since he had first met her ten years ago.

"Thank you, Sir Auron," She said with a wide smile, before gracefully ascending the stairs to the second floor of the grand library in pursuit of a good mystery.

"I agree that it is a wise mood, Lord Braska, but what of the girl?" A woman in a floor length black belted gown voiced, her voice calm and serious. Her dark eyes portraying nothing of her inner concern for the young princess she had always had a fondness for.

"She won't be happy, ya. Are you sure this is a good idea, your highness?" A wild fiery haired man of 23 years of age intoned. His usual casual attire traded in for slacks and a button up top fitting and vest fitting for his position.

"Sir Wakka! It is improper to question the decisions of your king," The woman said, shaking her head in displeasured disapproval, causing her intricately braided hair beads to clatter together softly.

"It is no matter, Lulu. Yuna will do what is best for her kingdom. That has always been her way," Lord Braska, a tall man with striking deep blue hair tied in a tidy ponytail, responded. He did not mind that his advisor spoke to him in a way less than was expected for his position. As rulers went, he was typically much more relaxed and gentle than most. His royal robe was a striking mix of blues and purples. He turned his cerulean eyes now to Wakka, "While I wish there were other options, I believe this is the only choice I have. If Yuna does not go through with this, the entire kingdom could be at stake."

"I thought I might find you here. Found something to your liking?" The spikey haired prince inquired. He knelt down on one knee beside Yuna, who was sitting on the floor, her back against a bookshelf. A small stack of books were gathered by her side, another in her hand. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Perhaps I'm becoming too predictable?" She placed a slip of paper to mark her page before gently closing the book she had been so engrossed in. A small yawn escaped her, causing her to cover her mouth and appear quite embarrassed.

"You can't be tired yet, we haven't had supper!" Tidus exclaimed, laughing a little at the slightly flushed state of her cheeks.

"Pardon my interruption, your highnesses, but there is a messenger asking for the Lady Yuna in the grand hall," Rin, a blonde Al Bhed member of the Fire palace's staff announced.

"Oh? Shall we go and speak to them, Tidus?" Yuna asked. She wondered who would have sent a messenger for her. Had Tidus neglected to tell her father her whereabouts again? Perhaps her mother's condition had taken a turn for the worst?

Tidus grabbed her hand, assisting her to her feet. After ensuring that her dress was arranged properly, she nodded, and the two headed toward the great hall. There, Shelinda awaited them, her entire outfit a shade of green and her hair in a large hat of some sort.

"Oh, Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus! Good evening!" She said joyfully, smiling an eye crinkling smile and bowing formally.

"You have a message for me?" Yuna inquired, her head tilted slightly in question.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your engagement! It's true, is it not? The whole kingdom is talking about it," Shelinda said, excitement clear in both her eyes and her tone.

"My engag-what?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide and lungs struggling for oxygen as her breaths came out in shallow gasps. Black dots danced before her eyes in the most peculiar fashion before she felt her feet disappearing from underneath her.

**A/N**:

**I've been learning some interesting things about some of the more minor characters on the Final Fantasy Wiki pages. I'm a tad disappointed that both Tidus and Yuna's mothers are nameless. I guess I never realized that in the game, or perhaps it didn't bother me then. However, now that I'm writing a story they will be involved in, I'm afraid I may have to take the liberty of coming up with their names. On another note, thank you for reading. I'm hoping to have another chapter up sometime next week. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**-Micchi-Chan-**


End file.
